Massage
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Moans were coming out of his office; but what are they doing? Maybe they should be quieter, especially when batches of shinigamis are listening behind the door. Short HitsuHina one shot!


_**Massage  
Summary – Moans were coming out of his office; but what are they doing? Maybe they should be quieter, especially when batches of shinigamis are listening behind the door.**_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach**_

* * *

Now that Soul Society was at peace from wars and other invaders, every shinigami was back to doing their work. It has been fifteen years since the winter war, and even if Seireitei lost many shinigamis during the immense war, they still won. However, now that the war was long finished, Seireitei is stricter and more boring than ever.

Yachiru sighed as she walked through every division, heck it was the only thing available to do. She and her taichou didn't need to worry about paperwork since they made sure shinigamis from their division completed them. Yachiro yawned as she made a turn and suddenly spotted Matsumoto crawled in front of her taichou's office.

"Big-Boobies, what are you doing?" inquired the pink haired lieutenant with her chirpy high-pitched voice.

The strawberry-blond hair woman immediately turned around and shushed at her. Yahciru tilted her head confusingly and crawled beside her. She did exactly what Matsumoto was doing, placing her ear beside the door and listening. In a few seconds, Yachiru's eyes widened as she looked at the other lieutenant with a surprising face.

"Shiro-chan and Peachy are doing _it_!?"

Matsumoto growled and slapped her hand over Yachiru's mouth.

"Would you keep it down?" Matsumoto whispered loudly. "I want to hear what they're exactly doing!"

Yachiru nodded and placed her ear against the door again.

"_Ooh, Hitsugaya-kun, a little more up." _Momo's innocent low voice was heard in a soft moan. _"No, too high up; go a little more down."_

"How long have they been doing this?" asked Yachiru.

"For about half an hour," replied Matsumoto, holding onto her Sake tightly, "I was going to check on my taichou, but then I heard Momo wanting taichou to do something for her. And suddenly, I heard her say 'Oh, this feels so good, Hitsugaya-kun'."

"So they must be getting freaky!" Yachiru whispered loudly.

Both females continued to listen.

"_There, that's the perfect spot!" _Momo's voice was heard again.

"_You better repay me for this, Bed-Wetter Momo."_

"_Don't worry Shiro-chan, I'll give you one too; and you'll enjoy it!"_

Matsumoto and Yachiru gasped as their heads turned bright red. Who knew that sweet little Momo Hinamori and cold rude Toushiro Hitsugaya were _busy_? Matsumoto knew that both of them felt _something _for each other, but she never knew that they had the urge to _do it _right away; especially at a time like this. If she had known that both her taichou and friend wanted to _do it_, she should have told them that the best _time _to do it was at night, when almost everyone was asleep.

"_How long am I going to keep on doing this for?" _Toushiro's low voice asked in a groan. _"When is my turn coming?"_

"_Soon, Shiro-chan, soon; it's only twelve in the afternoon and we still have plenty of time to continue!"_

"_Yes, but I don't want Matsumoto entering and annoying me before it's my turn."_

Matsumoto gasped at her taichou's words. He wanted to continue before _she _annoys him? Matsumoto was surprised that her captain likedwhatever he and his childhood "friend" were doing; and she was surprised that he finds _her _annoying! Sure she talked to him about her breasts when they were in pain, or when they were uncomfortable while she slept on the couch; and sure she bothered him every time he would freeze her bottles of Sake, and yes there were the _everyday event _of her not completing her work; but other than that, she doesn't _annoy _her taichou!

"What are you two doing?"

Both females turned once they heard Renji's curious voice. The red-haired lieutenant stood behind them with Kira beside him. Yachiru jumped in front of the red-haired shinigami and shushed him.

"Shh, Peachy and Shiro-chan are getting busy!"

"Busy? Busy as in…."

"Busy as in _Soon, Shiro-chan, soon; it's only twelve in the afternoon and we still have plenty of time to continue_!" Yachiru finished Kira's sentence.

Immediately, Kira and Renji knelt on the floor and got closer to the door.

"So how long have they been doing it?" questioned Renji.

"Approximately forty minutes," replied Matsumoto in a whisper, "They've been pretty loud though."

_Crash!_

"_Oops, gomen Shiro-chan! I didn't know I was moving too much."_

"_Don't apologize to me, apologize to Matsumoto. That's her Sake bottle you knocked over with your leg."_

"_I bet she won't notice._

"_Momo, it's Sake; Matsumoto will notice."_

"_Oh, well I'll apologize later, when we're done! Now a little faster! I can barely feel anything!"_

"_I am I am! How fast do you want me to go?"_

"_Faster than how you are doing it now."_

Kira and Renji looked surprised, as Matsumoto began to get angry. They knocked her Sake bottle? Sure Matsumoto was irresponsible most of the times, but when coming to Sake, she knew every brand and where they were! Due to Momo and Toushiro's inexplicable and _sexual _behavior, her poor Sake bottle was knocked over and _shattered _into pieces!

"I-I can't believe they broke one of my Sake bottles! Can't they control themselves during-"

"Oh give them a break, Matsumoto!" Renji scowled at her. "It's their _first time_, let them be _free _and break stuff around! Don't worry; you can always buy another bottle of Sake."

"I know," Matsumoto said, wiping a tear away, "Though, I am glad that my little captain is finally-"

"_Faster, Shiro-chan, Faster!"_

Everyone's eyes opened widely as they heard a moan escape Momo's mouth and a groan escape's Toushiro's. Were they already at _that_ point? Matsumoto started crying again, happy that _finally, _her taichou was getting _some _and maybe he can be loosening up from now on!

"I can't believe Hitsugaya-taichou is having sex with Hinamori fuku-taichou-"

"What's going on?"

His cold voice sent a shiver running up and down their spines as the door was abruptly opened. The temperature quickly began to drop, and slowly, the lieutenants turned their heads and met a confused Momo and a _very ticked off _Toushiro.

"_Matsumoto_," growled the short captain, already wanting an explanation.

"H-Hey taichou, we were just cleaning the floors in case your semen and Momo's wetness stained the floors! But I guess we're all done cleaning, see ya! Oh, and don't forget to throw away your used condom, if you used any!"

Before Toushiro could have exploded on them, Matsumoto, Yachiru, Kira, and Renji were all gone. The taicho growled before stomping back inside his office, though his cheeks were tainted pink with Matsumoto's ridiculous, yet embarrassing, words.

"Shiro-chan, what was Matsumoto talking about?"

"Nothing, Bed-Wetter Momo, nothing. Now come on, it's your turn to massage my back."

* * *

_**Yes, Hitsugaya was massaging Momo's back; and Momo began to release some noises... Hey, massages are good! lol. please review!**_


End file.
